Push-to-talk over cellular (PoC) platforms involve providing PoC functionality (e.g., call group management, call origination, call transmittal, talk-back call termination, floor management, filtering, etc.) through clients on client devices. The PoC functions may be performed by one or more servers, and communications between the client devices and the servers may be performed over a telecommunications network (e.g., a carrier network). The functionality provided to the client device may be PoC-specific. However, many client-devices may be generic user equipment without dedicated hardware for PoC functions.